Digital video recorders allow users to record content. Users may look for content by browsing through a list of content transmissions. When a user arrives at a content of interest, the user may choose to record the content. Digital video recorders only allow users to record portions of the content that are transmitted after the user access at a content transmission. There is a need for more sophisticated content recording techniques that allow users to record portions of content that are transmitted or occur before a user accesses the content.